Irresistible
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Ceder a la tentación no siempre era tan malo.


Irresistible.

(Advertencia: Lemon Hard y mucha sangre. No apto para mentes cerradas ni quejicas :v)

Hitsugaya Toshiro no era un vampiro como todos los demás. Su madre era una humana, por lo que en realidad solo era medio vampiro, pero a pesar de que podía vivir bien sin ingerir sangre… eso no significaba que no la deseara.

Gracias a su condición de hibrido, podía moverse libremente bajo la luz del día, y eso hacía que fácilmente se lo confundiera como un humano normal. El único problema con lo que él era… o más bien es que los vampiros purasangres lo veían como el más exquisito de los manjares, y si alguno llegaba a olerlo no dudaría en matarlo.

Así que vivía escapando de ellos desde hacía cientos de años, sin poder asentarse en ningún lugar, tratando de hacerse pasar por un humano resistiendo la tentación de beber su sangre. Afortunadamente, tenía un gran autocontrol y nunca había probado sangre en toda su vida, pero eso solo provocaba que cada día resistir sea más y más difícil.

En todos sus años, había conocido otros híbridos vampiro-humano, y todos siempre tenían que vivir huyendo, ni siquiera podían vivir juntos como una legión que se auto-protegiera, porque incluso entre ellos, su lado vampiro deseaba la sangre humana que corría por las venas de sus semejantes.

Era una tortura ser quienes eran.

La ciudad en la que eligió quedarse este año se llamaba Karakura, libre de clanes o amenazas para él, debido a que era una ciudad donde habitaban más que nada hombres lobos o licántropos o cómo les llamaran, y también brujas, peligro muy reducido para él.

El aroma a sangre cada vez lo mareaba más y más, pero era fuerte y no cedía a la tentación. Eligió un restaurante para cenar aquel día, decidiéndose a entrar sin un segundo pensamiento ante el olor delicioso de carne jugosa asándose. Pero cuando entró al lugar… solo pudo concentrarse en un olor en específico.

Un aroma a sangre dulcemente irresistible inundó sus fosas nasales y sus colmillos salieron inevitablemente, rasgando su labio mientras sus ojos se enclavaban en una camarera del lugar caminando con lentitud hacia él. Pelinegra, más baja que el promedio, ojos oscuros, piel blanca, figura delicada, fina y voluptuosa, labios rosados y mirada inocente.

Toshiro inmediatamente fue invadido por una fantasía donde se lanzaba sin piedad sobre ella y le desgarraba la garganta para beber hasta la última gota de su sangre embriagante, a la que se sentía que ya se había vuelto adicto con solo olerla una vez. Y lo hubiera hecho, porque en ese momento se sintió completamente incapaz de controlarse… pero entonces ella habló.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- su voz era lo más angelical que alguna vez haya oído, y el aleteo sutil de sus pestañas cambió un poco el rumbo de su fantasía. Desgarrarle la garganta y beber toda su sangre aún estaba en el plan, pero solo después de follarla y hacerla delirar de placer gritando su nombre.

-Eh… solo un filete de res asado, por favor…- ella anotó su pedido en su libreta, completamente ignorante de como la estaba devorando con la mirada. –Mejor que sean dos.- sus pestañas largas revolotearon un segundo hacia él, como si estuviera divertida por algo, pero luego simplemente asintió.

-Su orden estará en diez minutos. Sea paciente, por favor.- sonrió y se retiró sin más.

Contempló hipnotizado el suave bamboleo de sus caderas al caminar y su increíble trasero, hundiéndose más en el asiento y tratando de cubrir sutilmente su erección con el brazo. Rayos, ¿qué le estaba haciendo esta mujer? Nunca antes había sentido tal deseo carnal.

Ella regresó pronto con su plato lleno de dos jugosos filetes y volvió a retirarse deseándole buen provecho.

Olía tan bien… quería comérsela. Esta vez no podría resistir la tentación, esta vez era demasiado débil, no podía tener autocontrol. Necesitaba su sangre, necesitaba ese cuerpo… Y quería tomarlo como sea.

Después de comer, estuvo dando vueltas alrededor de la zona un tiempo hasta que cayó la noche, y vio a la camarera salir del restaurante, caminando sola en la oscura noche, inocente del peligro que la acechaba y perseguía. Realmente lo sentía, probablemente luego se arrepentiría por esto el resto de su inmortal vida, pero ahora la necesitaba desesperadamente. No la dejaría escapar, no la dejaría salvarse… no la dejaría vivir…

La culpa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo torturaba, pero el deseo gritaba más fuerte.

Observó como ella llegaba a una casa y detectó que estaba sola por la falta de cualquier otro aroma proveniente de allí. Perfecto.

Con su velocidad inhumana, entró justo detrás de ella e impactó su palma contra la puerta de entrada, cerrándola fuertemente, notándola congelarse, por lo que aprovechó la oportunidad para quitarle las llaves de la mano y cerrar la puerta con ellas rápidamente para luego arrojarlas lejos a su suerte.

Ella permanecía inmóvil, debía estar paralizada por el miedo, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para rodearla con sus brazos y acercar su boca a su oído, impidiéndole cualquier posibilidad de escapar.

-Lo siento…- suspiró lleno de deseo al sentirse embargado por su dulce aroma. –Pero eres mi debilidad… he resistido las tentaciones por más años de los que podrías soñar, y contigo simplemente ya no aguante…- pasó la nariz por la línea de su cuello, estremeciéndose de gozo. –Realmente lo lamento. Pero te voy a follar, voy a beber tu sangre y te voy a matar.- sacó los colmillos y los rastrillo por su piel suave para que supiera a lo que se estaba enfrentando. –Y todo eso lo haré muy lentamente así que… en serio, por favor, perdóname…- sin más, le dio la vuelta y rápidamente enterró sus colmillos en su blanquecino cuello frágil, evitando cuidadosamente ver la expresión en su rostro, porque tal vez si lo hacía perdería la fuerza para hacer lo que estaba haciendo… y tal como sospechó, su sangre era demasiado deliciosa como para resistírsele.

Gimió extasiado al sentir el líquido caliente y extrañamente dulce bajar por su garganta, chupó con ahínco tratando de obtener más de esa delicia. Sus manos habían estado sujetando las de ella, pero las soltó al saberla paralizada por la situación, aprovechando entonces para apretar sus caderas y mecerla contra su erección.

Era tan delicioso… ¿Cómo podía haber estado viviendo sin sangre hasta ahora, sin su sangre, sin esta mujer? ¿Cómo viviría en cuanto terminara de matarla y la drenara completamente?

Aquel pensamiento junto con la falta de aire lo hizo finalmente despegar los colmillos del cuello de la camarera, con gran dificultad, horrorizándose cuando su cuerpo cayó lánguido entre sus brazos. Oh, mierda. ¿Ya estaba muerta?

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado succionándola como sanguijuela? ¿Ya la había perdido para siempre?

Comenzó hiperventilar al ver la sangre gotear desde su cuello hasta su escote, y al sentir esa misma sangre embadurnada en sus labios y su barbilla. ¿Qué había hecho? Acababa de asesinar a una persona inocente, a una dulce chica joven. ¡Él nunca había querido esto! Ahora oficialmente era un monstruo…

Abrazó a la chica contra él, maravillándose en el contraste de su cuerpo aún caliente contra su cuerpo frío, y comenzó a llorar de horror susurrando mil y un disculpas. ¿Qué había hecho?...

De pronto, oyó una dulce risita burlona y lo siguiente que sintió fue el cuerpo que tenía en sus brazos moverse bruscamente y un punzón doloroso clavarse en su cuello.

Gimió aturdido y se tambaleó hasta caer de espalda contra el duro suelo, solo pudiendo sentir con incredulidad como la chica lo apretaba contra ella succionando de su cuello con desespero, gimiendo mientras su sangre helada bajaba por su garganta.

Estaba aturdido, y también bastante sorprendido de que en realidad estuviera disfrutando la manera en la que esa mujer reía y gemía como loca chupando desesperadamente su sangre, moliendo su entrepierna solo cubierta por la tela de sus bragas, ya que estaba usando una falda arriba, contra su erección despierta en todo su esplendor. Esto igual era increíblemente delicioso.

No entendía nada, pero se alegraba que la chica estuviera viva, así podría aprovecharse de ella más… aunque en estos momentos ella lo dominara completamente. Pero no entendía… ¿era un vampiro? Imposible, su sangre increíblemente caliente probaba su condición humana, ¿entonces qué…?...

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando al sentir como ella finalmente dejaba su cuello, pero solo para unir sus bocas en un beso desesperado y desenfrenado que sabía a la sangre de ambos. Delicioso.

Aunque estaba muy confundido, el deseo era más que la curiosidad, así que solo invirtió posiciones y se dispuso a disfrutar de esto.

Lamió toda la sangre que se había derramado de la herida en su cuello, desgarrando su ropa sin dificultad para un mejor acceso. Ella gemía, rasgando su ropa y su espalda con sus uñas grandes y filosas decididamente no-humanas.

¿Qué era esta chica?

Volvió a morder la herida sacando más de su deliciosa sangre caliente, y decidió que no le importaba en lo absoluto. Iba a hacer suya a esta chica, y luego no volvería a separarse de ella, ni a dejar que ella se separe de él. Le pertenecería. Prefería que lo maten a que lo separen de esta chica ahora, ya era completamente adicto a esta misteriosa mujer irresistible.

Ella también lo mordió y arañó, y terminaron de desgarrar completamente sus ropas en un frenesí de deseo y sangre.

La cargó en brazos usando su velocidad inhumana y la llevó hasta lo que supuso debió ser su habitación, encontrándola sin mucho problema debido a que estaba impregnada y llena de su aroma.

La arrojó sobre la cama sin contemplaciones y la observó, maravillado por su piel blanca y lechosa, sus pequeños colmillitos finos adorables y sus garras que no parecían para nada vampíricas, ya que eran demasiado filosas y letales. También, era inusualmente hermosa, sin ninguna imperfección, sin siquiera una pequeña cicatriz, salvó por la que él le había hecho en el cuello, que ya estaba comenzando a cerrarse seguramente por su habilidad de regeneración puesto que efectivamente esta chica era vampiro, solo que no uno común.

¿Cómo podía ser real esta preciosidad? ¿Y cómo podía ser real el hecho de que desde ahora sería solo suya?

-¿Te vas a quedar mirándome o tengo que saltarte encima yo misma?- habló con su angelical voz jadeante, sugerente y llena de deseo.

En definitiva, él era un bastardo con suerte.

-Dime tu nombre.- exigió con dureza, tomando sus muslos y abriéndole las piernas de par en par.

-Kurosaki… Karin…- respondió lentamente, su respiración fuera de control, con sus ojos clavados en su miembro a punto de penetrarla. -¿Tu nombre?- apenas podía hablar.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro.- se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, aplastando su pecho cubierto de sangre contra sus suaves pechos grandes en el mismo estado, hasta quedar nuevamente con su boca al lado de su oreja. –Recuérdalo bien, te haré gritarlo toda la noche.- sin más, la penetró de una estocada hasta el fondo al tiempo que volvía a morder su cuello, arrancándole un grito de dolor.

Olió la sangre escapar de su interior y manchar las sabanas, por lo que supo que era el primer afortunado en envolverse en el placer de estar dentro de ella, y se aseguraría de ser el único.

La hubiera tratado con delicadeza, pero Karin no parecía querer eso y pese a su mueca de dolor, sacudió sus caderas con fuerza contra las suyas, mandando a la mierda lo poco que quedaba de su autocontrol e instándolo a empalarla una y otra vez salvajemente mordiéndola y chupándola por donde alcanzara sin detener el ritmo de las desenfrenadas estocadas, que de a poco estaban comenzando a arrancarle gritos de placer a la chica.

Ella también lo mordía y arañaba, el olor a sexo, sangre y sudor impregnaba la habitación y eso junto con sus gritos delirantes de placer que exhalaba versiones deformadas de su nombre abrumaba completamente sus sentidos, alguien podría querer matarlo ahora y probablemente le daría igual, porque no pensaba dejar de cogérsela hasta saciarse.

Su sangre estaba manchando las sabanas y sus propios cuerpos, y levemente se le pasó por la cabeza qué pensaría un humano si los viera en ese momento. Dos dementes cubiertos de sangre con grandes colmillos arrancando pedazos de la piel del otro y lamiéndose como si fueran a morir si dejaban escapar aunque sea una gota del elixir, todo esto mientras la cama se sacudía golpeando el piso y la pared por la fuerza de sus embestidas, y sin mencionar sus caras, con expresiones de verdaderos psicópatas gozando de estarse mutilando el uno al otro mientras cogían como animales sin vergüenza y sin saber cuándo parar.

Pero era tan delicioso… y ella no dejaba de chillar y reír de placer y alegría, jadeando, gritando su nombre y bebiendo su sangre…  
Este era el mejor momento de su asquerosamente larga vida. Ella era lo mejor que le había pasado.

La sintió dejar de morderlo mientras llegaba al orgasmo con un grito enorme, la sangre de la herida abierta que le dejó derramándose sobre su rostro delirante de gusto mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba. Él estuvo a punto de llegar también ante la excitante imagen y las convulsiones de sus paredes alrededor de su miembro, pero se obligó a sí mismo a seguir estrellándose brutalmente contra ella, tocándola por todas partes, apretando sus pechos, chupándolos, mordiendo entre medio de ellos para obtener más de su sangre en lo que ahora apretaba sus nalgas para tirarla de nuevo contra sus embestidas.

-¡T-Toshiro!- Karin lo tomó del cabello, jalándolo dolorosamente para hacer que dejara de chuparla y en cambio ahora besara su boca, enredando sus lenguas, arrancándole a él un quejido cuando ella raspó su lengua con uno de sus colmillitos, haciendo aún más sangriento aquel beso desgarrador y sucio. De pronto, de nueva cuenta sintió sus paredes estrujar su miembro mientras se corría con fuerza. -¡TOSHIRO!- gritó apartándose de golpe, con la sangre desbordándose de su boca como gotas rodando por su barbilla.

Esta vez no pudo controlarse y acabó derramándose completamente en su interior, gruñendo su nombre antes de volver a morder su cuello para succionarla como sanguijuela mientras terminaba de correrse.

La sintió débil en sus brazos y se separó de inmediato, dejando de chupar su sangre por miedo a matarla, y saliendo de su interior.

-¿Estás bien?- inquirió jadeante, lamiendo la sangre que quedó alrededor de su boca.

-Ehh… sí…- pestañeó adormilada. –Ven…- extendió una mano hacia él, jalándolo para acostarlo a su lado en cuanto la tomó. –Solo quiero dormir un rato… en la mañana contestare las preguntas que sé que tienes.- se abrazó a él, por no decir que se enredó totalmente a su cuerpo, como si tuviera miedo de que pudiera irse si no lo hiciera… Ja, cómo sí eso fuera posible…

-No quiero respuestas en la mañana, Karin.- también la abrazó pero alzó su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos y no se durmiera. –Las quiero ahora.- frunció el ceño y ella bostezó, arrugando el gesto cuando él no se contuvo de besar su naricita y su frente por lo adorable que era.

En serio, con esta chica su autocontrol no servía para nada.

-Bien, bien…- se frotó los ojos y lo miró con sus iris negros cansados. -¿Qué quieres saber primero?-

-¿Qué eres tú?- dijo de inmediato.

-Supuse que querrías saber eso.- ahogó un bostezó. –Yo soy… en parte humana y en parte vampiro…-

-Como yo.- frunció el ceño, porque ella definitivamente no era cómo él.

-No, déjame terminar.- le lanzó una pequeña y adorable mirada de reproche. –Soy en parte humana y vampiro… y en parte licántropo…- ¡¿Qué?! –Y en parte bruja… y creo que tengo un poco de sangre de hada…-

-¡Wow, espera!- la frenó, sentándose en la cama e instándola a hacer lo mismo para mirarla seriamente a los ojos. –Eso es imposible.- aseguró. Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así. -¿Cómo es qué eso puede ser real?- no tenía sentido.

-Bueno…- se abrazó a él con cansancio y lamió un poco de sangre que quedó en su pecho. –Mi madre era una vampiresa hija de un vampiro purasangre y una bruja que a su vez era hija de un brujo y un hada…- hmm, híbridos entre brujos y hadas, eso no era tan raro, todo lo demás sí. –Y mi padre era hijo de una licántropo y un humano. Se enamoraron, se escaparon de sus familias y las sociedades que los marginaban y tuvieron tres hermosos hijos, fin.- bostezó.

-No entiendo.- seguía sin creer que eso pudiera ser posible. -¿Cómo es que es la primera vez que escucho algo así?-

-Tal vez porque todas las razas nos consideraron monstruos demasiado peligrosos y nos masacraron horriblemente…- murmuró ella oscuramente, y él la separó un poco, solo para volver a abrazarla al instante de ver sus preciosos ojos negros llenos de lágrimas. –Yo sobreviví solo porque no sabían que del último embarazo de mi madre habían nacido gemelas, por lo que solo pensaron que el matrimonio tenía dos hijos… Y mataron a toda mi familia…- murmuró llena de rencor. –Y si me descubren, también me mataran. Los líderes de la manada de licántropos de Karakura me protegen, pero es peligroso estar conmigo.- se separó para verlo con seriedad a los ojos. –Sé que te pasa lo mismo que a mí. Ahora nos pertenecemos. Pero entenderé si tú…- tragó saliva. –Entenderé si tú prefieres no correr el riesgo.-

-No, no lo entenderías.- apretó su frente contra la suya. –Sí yo me atreviera a dejarte después de hoy, me cazarías hasta el fin de los tiempos, justo como yo lo haría contigo. Porque ya somos adictos.- besó suavemente su boca. –No sé por qué pero ahora no podría vivir sin ti…-

-Oh, yo sé por qué.- sonrió tímidamente. –Cuando era niña, después de que mi familia muriera, hace como cien años más o menos, hice un hechizo con mi parte de bruja para que algún día encuentre a un chico súper guapo que nunca me abandone y nos enamoremos a primera vista y… ¡Oye, era una niña!- se defendió con las mejillas rojas cuando lo vio sonreír divertido. –En fin, pude olerte a penas entraste a la ciudad, y fue la primera vez que mi lado vampiro realmente me estaba presionando para que bebiera sangre. Así que te estuve siguiendo por varios días, hasta que te vi entrar al restaurante e hipnotice al jefe para que creyera que yo era una trabajadora y…-

-¿Así que tú planeaste todo y cuando te embosque y planeaba forzarte y matarte en realidad estaba cayendo en tu trampa?- su ceja tembló con un poco de molestia por haber sido tan fácil para ella.

-Básicamente, sí.- se encogió de hombros. –Cuando te vi por primera vez supe que eras el chico que el hechizo había mandado para mí, así que sabía que en realidad no me hubiera importado mucho que me mataras mientras que sea después de que haya podido beber tu sangre y follar contigo.- sonrió traviesamente. –Ahora, Toshiro… ¿quieres matarme?- lo miró interrogante, sin miedo alguno.

-De ninguna manera, si te mató tendría que quitarme la vida después.- apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo. –Te lo dije, ya no puedo vivir sin ti. E incluso si solo es por un hechizo, cosa que dudo porque sé que hay algo mucho más poderoso entre nosotros, no me importa, porque nunca antes me había sentido mejor en toda mi vida.- lamió los rastros de sangre de sus mejillas sonrojadas. –Tampoco me importa lo que seas, y de ahora en adelante yo te protegeré, porque eres mía.- la besó profundamente.

-Y tú eres mío y todo, pero…- se separó de él y volvió a acostarse tapándose con las sabanas sin importarle que estuvieran cubiertas de sangre. –Vamos a dormir, ¿quieres? En la mañana seguimos hablando o lo que quieras…- bostezó lindamente y él suspiró, acostándose a su lado y abrazándola fuertemente.

Vaya forma de que toda su vida cambiara en solo un día.

-¿Qué va a pasar mañana, por cierto?- indagó curioso, haciéndola entreabrir un ojo para mirarlo somnolienta.

-¿Aparte de follar hasta el cansancio de nuevo?- sonrió contra su pecho, arrancándole también una sonrisa.

-Aparte de eso.- asintió divertido.

-Mmm… tendré que presentarte con Urahara-san, el líder de la manada. Él es mi protector y lo averiguaría de todos modos.- murmuró adormilada. –Mmm… creo que va a querer casarnos…-

-¡¿Casarnos?!- casi chilló.

-¿Algún problema?- lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-No.- bufó, un poco sonrojado. –Solo que… es un tanto repentino para mí todo esto, ya sabes, yo no sabía de tu hechizo.- suspiró. –Pero supongo que está bien, de todos modos estaremos juntos para siempre, no hay nada de malo con hacerlo oficial.- se encogió de hombros. –Aunque, ¿nos quedaremos asentados en Karakura? Si algún otro vampiro purasangre lo descubre…-

-No te preocupes, Urahara-san tiene monitoreadas todas esas cosas, Karakura es una ciudad de licántropos.- volvió a bostezar y se acurrucó más contra él. –Ahora deja de preocuparte y duerme, hablaremos más en la mañana.- su cansancio era notorio.

-¿Justo después de follar hasta el cansancio de nuevo?- sonrió divertido, también sintiendo el sueño invadirlo.

-Justo después de eso.- confirmó, antes de dormirse en sus brazos, siendo seguida por él poco tiempo después.

Hmm, ceder a la tentación no siempre era tan malo, fue su último pensamiento antes de caer profundamente dormido en brazos de su chica irresistible.

Fin.

Hola! :D

Este OS lo hice para Halloween... y si lo subi en fecha, pero eso lo sabran solo los q sigan mi pagina de Facebook xD Como dije en mi pag, lo subiría despues del primer cap de la Adaptacion a Mulan, y si cumplí n_n

Tengo otros q habia subido en mi pag que subir a FanFiction, pero ya vere cuales subire primero y cada cuanto tiempo, depende, supongo :v

Y si, lo del hechizo q hizo Karin está basado en esa pelicula Hechizo de Amor o como se llame v: Y eso de q sea muchas razas está basado en... el manga, porque Karin si es muchas razas :V Aunque igual a Tite le valió y no le dio ni un solo poder ¬¬

Espero que esto les haya gustado a las q no lo habian leido aun, los personajes de Kubo.

Mi ojito se puso peor así q pliss tenganme paciencia con las actualizaciones nwnU Gracias por sus comentarios, las amo *-*

Me despido!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
